Días de INVIERNO
by Hatshepsutt
Summary: Un frío día le trae a Tonks recuerdos tristes,¿qué significa cada estación para ella? y ¿cuál es la estacion que más odia?. Entra y lo descubriras.


_Nota: los personajes son del autor (obvio no), osea de J. K. Rowling. Creo que eso estodo._

_****__**

* * *

**_

_**DÍAS DE INVIERNO.**_

Era una noche fría, más si se tiene en cuenta que el _cálido_ clima de las ciudades londinenses no es muy acogedor durante las temporadas invernales.

En la particular opinión de _Nymphadora Tonks_ el frío calaba hasta los huesos. Aunque en realidad eso no era un asunto que le interesara mucho en esos momentos, todos sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en un solo asunto, o mejor dicho en una sola persona. A pesar de los años que habían pasado y de todos los momentos vividos lo seguía extrañando, en especial en las frías temporadas invernales donde los días podían llegar a tornarse monótonos y más gélidos que nunca.

En momentos como ese era cundo más lo extrañaba… en realidad siempre lo extrañaba cuando no estaba a su lado. Todas las estaciones le eran difíciles en sus ausencias.

El calor era desolador durante el _verano_; no es que en Inglaterra haga mucho calor, pero así lo sentía ella cuando no estaba junto a él. Las _primaveras _no eran lo mismo en su ausencia, las flores perdían su color y pareciera como si a los pájaros se les hubiera olvidado como cantar. Los _otoños_ siempre le habían gustado, el dorado color de las hojas cuando caían gloriosamente de las cúpulas de los árboles le recordaban tanto su profunda mirada, en sus ausencias los otoños se tornaban una lastimera tortura pues podía ver el dorado de las hojas al caer pero era privada de la profundidad de su mirada y la posibilidad de sumergirse en ella para tratar de descubrir en que pensaba cuando sus ojos se fijaba en los suyos.

Sin embargo nada se podía comparar con sus ausencias durante los fríos _inviernos_ londinenses. El frío se hacia mas frío y sus ausencias más largas, la nieve parecía congelar algo más que la atmósfera, el tiempo se detenía, transcurría más despacio, el cielo se tornaba lúgubre y parecía reflejar toda la tristeza que la embargaba, que se acumulaba en su pecho y escapaba por sus ojos cuando se tornaba en cristalinas lágrimas que eran tan frías como el hielo que se formaba en la superficie del lago afuera de su casa.

Sí, definitivamente los inviernos eran la peor temporada del año cuando él estaba lejos, nada se comparaba con sus ausencias en las frías noches, lo extrañaba tanto y extrañaba tantas cosas que era difícil describir lo que sentía en esos momento cuando se encontraba frente a la ventana con la mirada perdida mientras afuera del cristal comenzaban a caer pequeños copos de nieve.

Extrañaba acurrucarse en sus brazos para que la sensación de frío desapareciera. La manera sobreprotectora en que él la acunaba en sus brazos y después de un rato le preguntara si todavía tenía frío... Su respuesta habitual era que todavía sentía un poco, y no porque en realidad lo sintiera, sólo que le gustaba la sensación que le producía estar tan cerca de él y aspirar su olor.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas lo extrañaba a él. Sí, extrañaba a _Remus John Lupin_ y sus penetrantes ojos de un dorado intenso, siempre con una mirada conciliadora que hacía que olvidara si hacía frío o calor, o mejor dicho que olvidara que había un mundo alrededor de ellos, porque su mundo se detenía siempre que se sumergía en esas piscinas doradas.

En sus ojos siempre había paz y algo que hacía se sintiera la mujer más afortunada en la faz de la tierra. Sus miradas eran capaces de hacerla olvidar que necesitaba aire para vivir, porque su vida se limitaba a él.

Extrañaba su voz ronca cuando decía lo mucho que la quería, la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos, de su lengua juguetona dentro de su boca. Extrañaba aquellas tiernas palabras que se susurraban al oído cada que tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Definitivamente extrañaba su inconfundible e irresistible olor a chocolate capas de derretirla como el sol a la nieve.

En resumen lo extrañaba a _Él _en toda la extensión de su persona y ser. Lo extrañaba con toda su alma, su corazón le rogaba su presencia, sus ojos suplicaban por una mirada de él, su cuerpo moría por un abrazo como los que sólo Remus sabía dar... Su vida imploraba la compañía de él mientras su alma sucumbía ante su ausencia, suplicaba y gritaba su presencia porque sabía que él era el aire que respiraba.

Se encontraba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que sólo se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor cuando escucho un pequeño ruido que provenía desde la ventana de la habitación en donde se encontraba. Tal fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que estaba nevando que sólo atino a esbozar una triste sonrisa que daba fe de lo que su corazón sentía.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste y tampoco pudo, o tal vez no quiso evitar recordar como solían pasar las temporadas invernales. Siempre era como un juego de niños, siempre tan divertido y espontáneo.

Por sus ojos escaparon cristalinas_ lágrimas_ hechas de _recuerdos y sal_.

Ya no aguantaba seguir extrañándolo, quería que estuviera ahí a su lado y la abrazara, que su presencia desvaneciera la fría atmosfera que había en la habitación y que la chimenea no era capaz de calentar.

El invierno era muy frío ese año, los recuerdos y sus pensamientos vagaron por su mente con una fluidez que no alcanzaba a comprender, que la asustaba, donde lo único realmente claro de ese maremoto de emociones era lo mucho que lo quería y las ansias que sentía por su regreso.

Dio un suspiro fastidiada de esa situación.

Se había hecho de madrugada sin que ella se diera cuenta, se levanto del sillón en el que se encontraba desde hacía horas con la intención de irse a descansar durante los pocos destellos de oscuridad que quedaban de esa noche.

Antes de salir de la habitación reparo en la ventana que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto a la puerta y tras los fríos cristales pudo divisar una esplendida luna que comenzaba a menguar. En ese momento un solo pensamiento surco su mente…

"_El no volverá…no al menos por esta noche" _

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Cundo estaba subiendo las escaleras que la llevarían hasta su recama escucho un ruido proveniente de la puerta principal, sin pensarlo un minuto corrió hacia el extraño cubierto de nieve que ahora se encontraba al pie de las escaleras esperándola con los brazos abiertos.

_Lo beso como nunca y como siempre lo hacía…_

_… La beso como siempre y nuca quería hacerlo…_

El beso era tierno y salvaje a la vez, tenía una mezcla extraña de emociones y sentimientos acumulados a lo largo de bastante tiempo, sabía a frutas y dulces… sabía a frambuesas y a chocolates.

Simple y sencillamente sabía a _Remus Lupin_ y _Nymphadora Tonks._

_

* * *

_


End file.
